
This invention relates to a hunting decoy, and more particularly to a hunting decoy having a body and a separable head with the head being movable when mounted in the body.
In hunting, especially for water fowl, it is customary to use at least one decoy, and disperse any available decoy on water. As the decoy increases in its quality of a realistic appearance, greater effectiveness of the decoy is achieved. Clearly, the purpose of the decoy is to attract water fowl to a desired area. With the decoys being more realistic, the decoys will be more effective in attracting the desired water fowl.
Typically, geese and ducks are hunted during a designated hunting season. The hunter will go to a water area, in which, water fowl are known to congregate. To assist in attracting geese or ducks or other water fowl to the area, the decoys resembling those birds are placed on the water.
It is now known that the more realistic decoys attract more birds. Many attempts are known to make the decoys more realistic. A key factor, for increasing the realism of the decoy, is providing movement to the decoy.
Such movement must be accomplished and about the reasonable fashion without making deployment of the decoy more difficult. Yet movement inherently implies a mechanism, which leads to complexity of the decoy. As complexity of the decoy increases, a decline in ease of transportation of the decoys, dispersal of the decoys for hunting and retrieval of the decoys for the homeward-bound trip.
Typically, movement for a decoy is accomplished by a mechanical or electrical device. Such devices add greatly to the complication of the decoy. Also, the electronics or mechanics, used to achieve the movement, require the use of grease, batteries, or other materials, which can have a polluting function. It is very desirable to avoid these problems.
It is very desirable to achieve the desired movement in the decoy, with a minimal increase in complexity for the decoy structure. Such a structure, while being desirable, is difficult to obtain.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of a hunting decoy with a movable head.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a hunting decoy, which is easily dispersed for hunting.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of a hunting decoy to attract water fowl.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of a hunting decoy which is easily transported.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a hunting decoy, which is easily retrieved.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of a hunting decoy, which has a moving part.
Still, another objective of this invention is the provision of a hunting decoy, with a simplified moving part.
Also, an objective of this invention is the provision of a hunting decoy, which is transportable.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a hunting decoy, which avoids mechanical movement.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of a hunting decoy, which avoid electrical movement.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of a hunting decoy, which minimizes pollution.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a hunting decoy, having a body and a separable head with the head being movable when mounted in the body and positioned by a weight.